CH Talent Show
by eternally-darkness
Summary: Casper High is having it’s annual talent show. Who will enter and who shall win?DxS No Duh!
1. Chapter 1

Talent show

Summary: Casper High is having it's annual talent show. Who will enter and who shall win?DxS(No Duh!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the songs. If I owned Danny phantom then he would be on the air forever!!

_bbrrrriiiiiinnnnnngggggg_

" Oh great I'm late. Again!" Danny Fenton left his locker to get to class late as usual.

"Great lancers going to kill me" he raced through the door hoping he wouldn't se him.

"Mr. Fenton!" Danny looked up to see the very out of shape teacher, Mr. Lancer.

"Sorry Mr. Lancer" Danny apologized as he sat down in between Sam Manson, his best Goth friend and Tucker Foley, his other techno geek best friend.

Then, the announcements started,

" Pardon the interruption we have a three announcements. The donations to the local charity are due by Friday, please help others with a small donation. Secondly, the Casper high annual talent show is coming up. The auditions shall be tomorrow after school. The winner or winners shall get one hundred dollars spending money with a trip for three to Sunny Florida! All accepted auditions will be on national television. And lastly to the principal. You are a stink-muffled speech-" Everyone, even Lancer started laughing embarrassed principal went on the loud speaker.

" That is all and have a nice day. Stop laughing" Everyone settled down but were still giggling. (a/n: ya know, I could go on all day about Lancers boring class but I'll be nice and skip to lunch)

Lunch Time…

" Are you guys trying out for the talent show?" Sam asked Her two best friends.

" Nah I'm probably just going to watch from my PDA. Performing is soooooooo not my thing" Tucker told her extending the so for effect." what about you guys?"

" I'm not sure yet." Sam answered." Danny what about you?" Sam looked to see Danny asleep with his arm in his food. Sam and Tucker gave the same devilish look to each other.

" One " Sam and tucker started. "Two…Three"

"DANNY!!" Sam and Tucker screamed in his ears before breaking out laughing.

" AHH!! Waa.." Danny looked over to see his two friends laughing uncontrollably." What? Sam? Tucker?"

" Danny..your..arm..food" Sam couldn't even speak clearly they were laughing so much.

"Huh?" Danny gave them a strange look before looking at his arm only to find his lunch on it. "great"

"so are you doing the talent show?" Sam asked him another time.

" Oh I don't know. It depends if who else is doing it." he answered back. Then Danny began eating his pre-squished meal.

After school…

" Hey Sam!" Danny yelled see her walking down the street. Sam didn't hear him though she was to busy thinking.

_Maybe I could do an evanescence song like bring me to life, no then I'd need a guy to sing with and the songs going to Danny so I'd have no other option, plus tucker can't sing for his life.. I could do one of those really old kiddy songs like once upon a December.. No then people will think I'm two..uhh_

"SAM!" Danny screamed once beside her.

"huh? oh hi! How long have you been there?" She asked him.

" Long enough to se you count your finger and nod and make me chase you." He snapped at her.

"oops. Sorry I wasn't really paying attenion."

" I think I figured that out when I told you that tucker was dating Paulina." He lied.

" What?!" Sam turned to him." Are you serious?"

" No, I said that to get your attention and it worked only when I already have your attention." He explained. Sam just stood and listened to his voice, not really caring about the words. Then she continued thinking,

_What if I do this and he doesn't like me back? He likes those shallow witches. Valerie likes his human side, Paulina like his ghost half. Why can't he see that I .._

" Samantha Manson! Are you with me?! Say something!! Anything!!" Danny went all up into her face to see her reaction. Sam just continued walking silently,

_What song would I do anyways/ I can't do a preppy song because I hate them. I'm definetly not doing Hilary Duff because she's her! Maybe.._

Danny grabbed her arm, snapping her back into reality.

" Sam are you okay?" He looked at her worried. She looked up at Danny's sea blue eyes." Sam are you alright? I've never seen you like this before."

"Sorry Danny. I'm okay." She answered him.

" You sure cause that wasn't like you. I mean I called you by your whole name back there and I got no reaction." He told her.

" Really? Whatever." She just said. Danny got even more worried. Sam never acted like that! Especially when he calls her by her full name. He put the back of his hand to her forehead.

" Danny what are you doing?" She asked him. He was putting his hand up to her and she didn't even know why. You would ask the same thing.

" No reason." Sam looked at him. She could tell he cared about her but she believe he only liked her as a just friend.

" Danny I'm fine." She said, he knew she wasn't lying.

" okay I just got a little worried." He told her. Sam blushed.

" Want to come over today? We could hang or watch a movie or something." Sam asked.

" I can't today. My parents want some Father/son time." He lied to her. She couldn't help but laugh at that not knowing he was lying.

" Enjoy time with your dad."

"I will, I hope." He told as they parted and said there good byes


	2. online chats

Chapter two

Hey people!! Hope you like this chapter. Remember.. R&R!! And thanks to all who have done so already. Enjoy!!

Oh and italics is aim

Italics and bold is thoughts

And bold itself is writing, enjoy (again)!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam's House…

Sam sat in her room on an online chat with her best friend Tucker Foley trying to pick a song.

" Sam, why are you so interested in doing the talent show. And why are you planning on singing!?!" Tucker was spazzing out. Sam never sings, not even in front of her best friends.

" Well because I uh I"

"am dedicating the song to Danny that way he finally figures out you like him?" he finished her sentence.

" Ok tuck yea that's my plan." She gave in. Sam was to busy figuring out a song to sing to fight Tucker.

"I'm going to go on AIM that way I don't know the song your singing." He told her. It was true if knew then Danny would probably know in a matter of minutes. But he did keep the crush secret for a pretty long time know. Better be safe than sorry.

" Good idea Tucker!" Sam said imitating a preppy person.

" Uhh.. That was weird" tucker said now officially freaked out.

" talk to you online?" She asked hoping for an answer.

"Yea" He responded.

_Gothgurl has signed on_

_Friar Tuck has signed on_

_Gothgurl: okay _

_Friar tuck: k_

_Gothgurl: so was up?_

_Friar Tuck: nm u?_

_Gothgurl: nm, what's Danny doing_

_Friar tuck: he told me he had a party to go to._

_Gothgurl: oh really, he told me he had father/son time._

_Friar tuck: Whatever maybe he was doing something that he doesn't want us knowing about._

_Gothgurl: u mean like entering the talent show._

_Friar Tuck: Maybe, its probably that._

_Gothgurl: should I tell him first though_

_Friar Tuck: well he is your…I mean our best friend and it would save you the embarrassment._

_Gothgurl: I'm going to do both bc every time I try doing it something always goes wrong like he's with Valerie or Paullina or attacking the box ghost._

_Friar Tuck: true if he goes on try telling him through aim. I'll stay on to watch but I'll shut up._

_Gothgurl: good boy, it's a good thing he won't be able to read anything here_

_Friar Tuck: really good thing._

_Gothgurl: actually I'm going to ask him to come over to chat._

_Friar tuck: fine be that way._

_Gothgurl: lol_

_Dfenton has signed on_

_Gothgurl: Shut up tuck!_

_Friar Tuck: ok ok sheesh._

_Dfenton: Hey!_

_Gothgurl: Hey Danny! Can you come over/ I want to talk to you?_

_Dfenton: Sorry Sam I can't, vals coming over in a few minutes._

_Gothgurl: Valerie? Why is she going over your house?_

_Dfenton: because uh because_

_Gothgurl: because what, are you going to ask her out again?_

_Dfenton: No! I'm not asking her out again._

_Gothgurl: then why is she going over your house hmm?_

_Dfenton: she's over because she is!_

_Gothgurl: your totally asking her out._

_Dfenton: I'm not! Why did you want to talk to me?_

_Gothgurl: you know what forget I even asked you to come over because I don't want to talk to you anymore._

_Dfenton: Why did you want to in the first place?_

_Gothgurl: I'm not telling you, have fun asking out Valerie!_

_Dfenton: ok fine sam, yes I'm asking her out ok? Why do you even care?._

Sam hadn't noticed that tears were in her eyes when he told her he was asking Valerie out.

_Gothgurl: because I do ok?_

_Dfenton: Maybe you shouldn't care, theirs no reason to care anyways_

_Gothgurl: OMG Danny! You are so clueless!_

_Dfenton: yea? Well you a dumb goth geek who won't have any friends if it wasn't for me!_

Sam was crying harder when she read this. She couldn't believe Danny, her best friend would say this about her.

_Gothgurl: I can't believe you Daniel Fenton!!_

_Dfenton: Look who's talking!!_

_Gothgurl: Guess what Fenton, I'm entering the talent show and I'm going to win but when I do your not coming with me, I'll take my cat instead._

_Dfenton: like you'd even have a chance of winning_

_Gothgurl: I hope you like the song I'm doing Daniel because it will involve you so if it's a jerky or depressing song that's what you are!!._

_Dfenton: Fine I'm not even going!_

_Gothgurl: Fine but I won't say I warned you when your little girlfriend, the ghost hunter tears you apart_

_Dfenton: She's not going to tear me apart because she loves me and I love her back_

Both Danny and Sam gasped at this comment. Danny because he couldn't believe he actually wrote that when it wasn't true, and Sam because she thought it was true. But unlike Danny Sam was crying at this. Her tears were filled with anger, fury, sadness, and were full of hurt. She couldn't believe him.

_Gothgurl: Guess what Daniel James Fenton.. I Hate you and I never want to see you or hear you ever again!!! Good Bye Daniel!!_

_Dfenton: Sam Wait!_

_Gothgurl has singed off._

Danny couldn't believe he did this.

_**Dammit Fenton! Why'd you do that? The only reason Valerie's coming over is to help you pick out a song for the talent show but you went and told Sam all those horrid things and that your asking Valerie out! Nice going! You just ticked off one of the only two real friends you have and more than that you ticked off the girl you loved since well ever!!**_

Smart person Danny decided to punch the wall only hurting himself more. Then he heard a click and looked at his computer.

_Friar Tuck: nice going dude._

_Dfenton: What?_

Danny tried to make it seem like nothing happened.

_Friar Tuck: You pissed off Sam._

_Dfenton: How'd you know?_

_Friar Tuck: Uh I was there! Look it's a chat room. It said I was in there the entire time smart one._

_Dfenton: oh but why is she so moody?_

_Friar tuck: Why are you so clueless and stupid?_

_Dfenton: hey!_

_Friar tuck: you're the one who called her a dumb goth geek._

_Dfenton: well she is_

_Friar tuck: no she isn't why'd you say that._

_Dfenton: I..I ..I don't know why._

_Friar tuck: dude you have to apologize to her_

_Dfenton: why should I!_

_Friar tuck: because she's your best friend, she's the one who gets us out of tight situations and she cares about you dimwit!! Plus you ticked her off , she's really upset._

_Dfenton: how do you know she's upset?_

_Friar tuck: because she doesn't call people by their full names and because she wouldn't say those things to people she cared about. The most hurtful thing she ever said to me was that stupid borre comment and that's minor_

_Dfenton: but.._

_Friar tuck: but nothing you got to apologize to her. You're the one who loves her._

_Dfenton: Yea I do but still_

_Friar Tuck: You Do?! OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!_

_Dfenton: Wait I don't love Sam I mean oh forget it but you can't tell her_

_Friar Tuck: fine I won't_

_Dfenton: but what am I going to do with Sam?_

_Friar Tuck: you'll think of something. Why don't you visit her tonight at like midnight or something._

_Dfenton: she'll probably be asleep though_

_Friar Tuck: That's the point. You can read what she wrote in her diary about today._

_Dfenton: she has a diary?_

_Friar tuck: How stupid are you?! She only takes it out like four thousand times a day to write in it._

_Dfenton: oh you mean the green book with purple writing on it_

_Friar tuck: Yes the book that's green with purple writing on. Dude I got to go. Think about going over tonight while she's asleep._

(at Sam's before tucker came into the fight/ conversation)

"how could he?" Sam cried. It was unlike a goth to cry but when your best friend and your crush tells you you're a dumb goth geek who wouldn't have any friends if it wasn't for them you would.

"why would he? I can't believe him" She said to no body.

" First it was Paullina who only liked him for his ghost have. She would throw him away as soon as she learned about his human half. Valerie only likes his human have for some reason. Once she knows he's a ghost she would attack him then and there. I love all of him! Ghost and human! Why can't he see that? He surely doesn't feel the same way I do apparently. Seriously Danny, why do you have to be so clueless?" Sam took out her diary and began to write with tears dipping on the paper,

**Dear diary,**

**Today was a pretty good day until about a hour ago. Me and Danny got into a fight. He of course started it by saying I'm a dumb goth gekk who only has friends because of him. Now here I am, sitting in my room, on my bed, crying. But why can't he see that I love him. He only likes shallow little witches like Paullina or people who want to kill him like Valerie. I love all or him but can he see that nooo. Seriously I wish he would be a lot less clueless at times or at least get a brain!! I already made my plans to dedicate the song to Danny when I sing but if doesn't get a brain soon I'm going to give him a reality check, a big one! What song should I do now though? Gosh thanks Danny! I had everything figured out and now I can't think of a song to sing. Maybe my happy ending or everywhere or a thousand miles. Yea a thousand miles is a good one. Not to preppy yet gives him the message hopefully. Well I'm going to head to bed since he's not going to come and visit me. Especially not after what I said to him. Good job Sam next time why don't you just go to his house and attack him why don't cha!**

And with that she headed to bed.


	3. Midnight visit

Chapter 3

Hey people! Here's chapter 3. You got a foreshadow in the last chapter so enjoy and R&R!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Midnight

Danny phased through Sam's window staying invisible just in case she was awake. Luckily for Danny she was asleep. Danny walked over to see her with her make up all messed up. He could tell she was crying a lot because of their fight. He continued looking for her diary.

"If I was a girl where would I hide it?" Then and idea came into his head. Danny went intangible and stuck his hand through Sam's pillow. He was right, her diary was under her pillow.

" Let's see today entry" Danny started to read it aloud." Dear diary,

Today was a pretty good day until about a hour ago. Me and Danny got into a fight. He of course started it by saying I'm a dumb goth geek who only has friends because of him. Now here I am, sitting in my room, on my bed, crying. But why can't he see that I love him. He only likes shallow little witches like Paullina or people who want to kill him like Valerie. I love all or him but can he see that nooo. Seriously I wish he would be a lot less clueless at times or at least get a brain!! I already made my plans to dedicate the song to Danny when I sing but if doesn't get a brain soon I'm going to give him a reality check, a big one! What song should I do now though? Gosh thanks Danny! I had everything figured out and now I can't think of a song to sing. Maybe my happy ending or everywhere or a thousand miles. Yea a thousand miles is a good one. Not to preppy yet gives him the message hopefully. Well I'm going to head to bed since he's not going to come and visit me. Especially not after what I said to him. Good job Sam next time why don't you just go to his house and attack him why don't cha!"

"wow." he said to himself after reading what she wrote. Now Danny felt more guilty than before. He really hurt her. And he himself was confused.

"Sam loves me? Nah it's probably like I'm her brother or something." Danny was disappointed at the last part of his sentence, still being as clueless as usual. He headed over to Sam and sat next to her.

" Poor Sam. I shouldn't have said those things to you. It was stupid and I was wrong." He spoke as he rubbed his hands through her hair.

" I wish I hadn't said that. I don't know why I said that or why I lied to you about the Valerie thing" Danny looked at Sam. She looked so peaceful while she was sleeping. Danny noticed he was in ghost form still so he transformed back into his human self.

"why did I say that to you? You won't hurt me, well unless you were joking but still you won't purposely hurt me in anyway. Of course there I went and tore you down and may have just have lost my best friend and the best girl in the school."

Danny got up and walked over to Sam's wall. "I deserve losing my best friend after what I said. I love her and I still said those stupid things to her. Now I know she was more than upset. Goths don't cry and her make up wouldn't be messed up other wise. Great job Fenton now you've really done it. I don't deserve Sam. She'd be better off without me." Danny sat on the floor facing the wall." I'd better just go. Sam doesn't like me. I'm so stupid that I hurt the only girl that I love and to top it off I made a goth cry." Danny hid his face in his arms as he began to tear up while he continued talking to himself. " Now what am I going to do? Even if I apologize to her she'll still hate me. I won't even be able to tell Sam that she's a good friend. If I can't do that then how would I tell her I love her? Gosh!"

" No you don't deserve losing a friend and I don't hate you." Danny lifted his head up as he heard that familiar voice. It was Sam, she had awoken.

" You don't deserve losing anyone. If anyone had to lose a friend it would be me losing you." Sam started fidgeting with her hand after finishing her sentence. Tears started falling from her and his eyes as she talked." I shouldn't have gotten angry at you their was no reason to." She continued. Danny got up and walked over to his crying crush. He put his arms around her, bringing her into an embrace. Still in the embrace he started talking.

"No, you have every right to be mad Sam. I was the stupid jerk who said those things to you. I hurt you so much and now I'm never going to regain what I lost." He let go of her and looked away. " I'm sorry, I really am and I'm going to make it up to you no matter what it takes."

"Danny you don't have to. It's fine" She told him but he doesn't listen.

" No, I have to make it up to you." He told her.

" You want to know how to make it up to me?" She asked him. Danny nodded. "Come to the talent show and watch me perform." Danny promised since he was going to be there anyways. "I just have one question for you Danny. What did you mean when you said you love me? Did you mean like a sis-" Sam was stop by Danny who had just kissed her. Sam kissed him back as for she's been waiting for this for a long time.

"Does that answer your question?" he asked her.

"Maybe but I have one question. What took you so long?" There went Sam and her smart-ass mouth.

"uh" stupid Danny was actually going to answer that but was stop only by Sam's finger on his lips. He just smiled sheepishly at her not knowing what else to do.

" I better go.." Danny said as he got up. Sam grabbed his arm, pulling him back down on her bed.

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow."

Danny phased out her room to head back to Fenton Works.

" That was probably just to make me feel better. Danny doesn't like me, probably as a sister still." Sam told herself still as clueless as Danny.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxx


	4. Choices

HEY!! Sup ya'll?! Sorry I haven't updated in a while …. I've been busy lately. Here's chapter 4! Remember Read and review!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, If I did ya'll be paying me!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Click Five or any of their work

Disclaimer: I don't own Evanescence or there songs kk?k!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning…

"Sam! Sam!" Danny screamed as he tried to catch up to his best friend. "Sam wait up!" he grabbed her shoulder when he finally caught up to her. Sam had her Ipod on so she didn't hear him.

"Oh hi Danny!" she said as she turned off her Ipod. He didn't notice she had hers today.

"Hi, for the thousandth time" he snapped at her.

"Chill Danny, school hasn't started yet and your already stressed"

"sorry Sam. I've been chasing you for the last ten blocks."

"Danny if you can see I had my Ipod on" Sam clearly pointed out to clueless boy #1.

"oh" was all he could say as the two continued to school.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After school…

"move it loser!" Paulina, the most popular girl in the school told Sam.

"watch it Paulina! you wouldn't want your hair to get messed up would you!?" Sam snapped at her, telling her to back off.

"Yea right!" Paulina stated while shoving Sam over. With that Sam lunged onto Paulina and started pulling her hair. Paulina was screaming like a baby but when Sam tried to attack again she felt two arms around her waist lifting her off Paulina. She turned to look up at two baby blue eyes looking at her.

"Come on Sam. Paulina's not worth the fight." he whispered in her ear as he put sam down. Sam threw a deadly glare at Paulina before leaving with Danny.

"Aww look Fenturd's helping out his girlfriend" Dash teased.

"SHE'S not my girlfriend!" Danny yelled at him, pointing to Sam.

_Well I guess the kiss wasn't real then, just to make me feel better._

" Let's go Sam" Danny told her. She was disappointed, and Danny saw it when she looked down.

" Ok so what's up?" Danny asked her.

" Nothing" Sam told him. He wasn't quite convinced.

" Sam?"

"I'll tell you later Danny" She looked at him hoping he wouldn't push it so he droped the subject.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tucker's house..

" Danny what are you doing?!" Tucker asked since his best friend has been searching through his cd's for the past hour!

" I'm looking for a song!"

" For what? Are you entering the talent show as a way to tell Sam you love her?"

" Yes.. I mean.. uh crud!" Danny fell for another one of Tucker's tricks.

" Danny how about this one?" Tucker said pointing to 'just the girl' by Click Five.

" This is Perfect!" Danny exclaimed. " Thanks Tuck!! I hope sam likes this or me or both!!" Danny yelled as he ran out of Tucker's room.

" clueless!" Tucker just said to nobody.

" I heard that Tucker!" Danny screamed from down the hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At Sam's…

" Ouch! Stupid broken CD!" Sam started talking to no one." Finally!"

In her hands Sam held her Evanescence CD.

" How about this one?" Sam didn't except an answer. Especially from her computer screen.

" Hi Sam! Why don't you do some gushy lovey-dovey song?" Tucker's head popped up on screen.

" Hi tuck and no! I'm goth not some love struck puppy!" She snapped at her other best friend. "I'm thinking about bring me to life. Ahh I need a guy to sing it with!"

" I'll do it!" Tucker volunteered.

" ok here are the lyrics hold on."

" Got'em." Tucker said.

" Ok remember it's for Danny so it gotta be good." Sam told him.

" Finally your gonna tell him!" Tucker said following with a huge sigh.

" Ok let's first practice."

" Ok"


	5. the show

Hey! Yea I know I haven't update for like two weeks.. so here u go!! Save the phantom! J

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Casper High, night of the talent show..

"Please tucker! Just one more time before we go on!! You know I want this to be perfect!" Sam begged Tucker going down and hugging his leg.

"Ok Sam I will but get up and off. People are starting to stare!" Tucker pointed out.

He was wearing his green pants and brown boots like normal but his shirt was red not yellow, sort of like his beret, which he wore also.

Sam was wearing a lack halter with purple and green sparkles. Instead of a skirt she wore baggy black pants with a skull belt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Over at where Danny's getting ready..

"hair, check. CD, check. Pants check, thermos, check. Ok all ready." Danny was up second to last. Danny was dressed in a close to normal outfit except his jean were a grayish black color and instead of a white and red shirt his shirt was white and the oval was black with purple in it.

All the contestants were sitting in the audience so they could' cherish the performance of others'. Paulina and her lovely voice were performing 'Once upon a December'.

" ONCE UPON A DECEEEEMMMBBBEERR" Paulina just finished her, um, kind of nice number. (And by nice I mean many ears were bleeding by the second line.)

"Thank you Paulina, I'm sure this was appreciated." Mr. Lancer, the vice Principal continued." Next up is our own Danny Fenton"

"Danny's doing the Talent show?" Sam asked Tucker who just told her to shut up and listen. Danny got up on stage to perform.

" Hi. I'm Danny Fenton and I will be singing 'Just the Girl' by Click Five. This is dedicated to my best friend, and crush even though she doesn't know it, Sam Manson!" With the last words he signaled the stage crew to start the music.

"She's cold and she's cruel

but she knows what she's doing.

She pushed me in the pool

at our last school reunion.

She laughs at my dreams but

I dream about her laughter.

Strange as it seems she's the one I'm after" Danny Started singing stronger.

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for  
She can't keep a secret  
For more than an hour  
She runs on 100 proof attitude power  
And the more she ignores me  
The more I adore her  
What can I do?" Danny scanned the audience for Sam. He spotted her in the third rows and pointed to her.  
"I'd do anything for her  
Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for" Danny sang his best and strongest.  
"And when she sees it's me  
On her caller ID  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone  
But I can't give up just yet  
Cause every word she's ever said  
Is still ringin' in my head  
Still ringin' in my head  
She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined" Danny sang with all of his feelings in it. The crowd could tell.  
"Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
Oh, I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for  
I'm lookin' for  
I'm lookin' for  
I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for" The music ended and Danny spoke," I love you Sam! Thank you everyone!" The audience went wild over Danny's performance but he didn't care, He only cared that Sam got the message. Danny waited for the curtains to close and exited stage left, only to return to his front row seat.

"Thank You Danny your performance was spectacular! Our final performance is Samantha Manson and Tucker Foley"

"You think he'd learn to call me Sam " she whispered to Tucker before going on stage.

Once on..

" Hey Everyone were going to be singing!" Tucker said with a little to much excitement so Sam took his mic and spoke in his.

" We will be performing 'Bring me to life' by Evanescence. This is to my best friend, long crush as you people already know and the last performer, Danny Fenton" The music started when Sam gave Tucker his microphone back. Sam started singing,"

How can you see into my eyes like open doors?

Leading you down into my core,

where I've become so numb.

Without a soul,

My spirits sleeping somewhere cold,

Until you find it there and lead

it

Back

Home." That was Tuckers cue to come in( hint: tucker's singing is in italics)

_Wake me up_

Wake me up inside

_I can't wake up _

Wake me up inside

_save me_  
Call my name and save me from the dark

_Wake me up_

Bid my blood to rise

_I can't wake up_

Before I come undone

_Save me_

Save me from the nothing I've become." Sam went to the edge of the stage to see if she could see Danny. When she looked down she saw Danny and put her hand to his face while singing,"

Now that I know what I'm without,

You can't just leave me,

Breath into me and make me real

Bring

me

To life

_Wake me up_

Wake me up inside

_I can't wake up_

Wake me up inside

_Save me _

call my name and save me from the dark

_Wake me up_

Bid my blood to rise

_I can't wake up_

Before I come undone

_Save me_

Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life

Frozen inside

Without your touch

Without your love darling

Only you " Sam points to Danny once more

" are the life among the dead!

_All of this time_

_I can't believe I couldn't see _

_kept in the dark but_

_you were there to follow me._

I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems

Got to open my eyes to everything.

_Without thought _

_without a voice _

_without a soul_

Sam spoke as she 'collapsed' on the floor ," don't let me die here" tucker comes back in with a weird screeching word thing,"

_There must be something more_

Bring me to life

_Wake me up_

Wake me up inside

_I can't wake up_

Wake me up inside

_Save me_

Call my name and save me from the dark

_Wake me up_

Bid my blood to rise

_I can't wake up_

Before I come undone

_Save me_

Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring

me

to

life

_I've been livin' a lie_

_There's nothing inside_

Bring me to life" The music winded down before tucker and sam started talking again," Thank you guys and Sam do your thing" Sam was going to kill him for saying that on stage but that could wait," Thanks you guys and by what Tucker said he means to say something. I love you Danny Fenton! I hope you realize it. Bye!" They backed up while the curtain closed.

" hey Tuck want to come over tonight in celebration!" Sam asked tuck.

"sure I just got to call my mom! Can you wait outside for me?"

" Ok I'll be in the back."

" Okay" Sam left to venture to the back of Casper High, not knowing Danny was following her. Sam sat in her favorite spot in school (she does not like school, it's just the favorite spot there)

"Sam?" the oh so familiar voice of a certain halfa spoke." Did you mean it?"

" Danny I ..uh .. I uh.. I C-c-a exp-mmm" Sam stopped attempting to speak when she noticed her lips were blocked by Danny's. Sam decided to deepen the kiss by kissing him back. It was perfect, a kiss under the moonlight with her true love. Of course it was broken by pretty much the entire school in the back screaming," FINALLY!!" Sam and Danny couldn't help but laugh as he held sam in his arms.

The End

Note: see the blue arrow…press it and type a response!! Thank you!J


End file.
